


Flowers Pt 3

by NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat



Series: All the Stars In the Sky [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminism, Flowers, Gen, Poetry, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat/pseuds/NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat
Summary: A poem largely about feminism and slightly about my personal hatred of flowers.
Series: All the Stars In the Sky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858528
Kudos: 3





	Flowers Pt 3

Flowers are kind of ugly.

Most flowers aren’t actually pretty.

They might look alright,

mediocre by many standards,

but few actually look beautiful.

They’re far prettier for the sake of being colorful.

Roses are beautiful only because we are told they are.

In truth, they’re just another flower.

Orchids are a standard of beauty not for their beauty but for their petulance.

For their difficulty.

They are merely a prize to be kept on a shelf,

an accomplishment to be bragged about.

How well can you hold on to something that’s beautiful?

How good are you at abusing it in just the right way to get the most out of it,

in just the way that makes everyone stop and congratulate you on your accomplishments

but not stop to congratulate the flower?

But not stop to congratulate the one that did the work?

**Author's Note:**

> The last of a 3 poem series. Makes some sense alone, but makes more sense if you read Flowers and Flowers Pt 2 first.


End file.
